


Her

by GrubbySheeps



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Lemon, One Piece - Freeform, One Shot, Perona x Zoro - Freeform, Zoro x Perona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrubbySheeps/pseuds/GrubbySheeps





	Her

Mesmerized by her ambitious bouncing curls during her ramparts around the kitchen, Zoro sat idly by from a distance. He observed her shimmering ruffles of her petite dress and notice the way her feet shuffled around the tiles, tripping over those long and skinny ivory legs.

Yeah. . those frail legs.  
Her scent was rigged with the smell of roses. The same ones she had been growing a few weeks ago.

Although they were just small buds they had already reeked of an irresistible scent that reminded him of the sea plants from Sabaody.

It was a clear painted picture in his mind and as he kept his good eye open lazily. Zoro observerd his little bird flutter around with admiration curling his lips and a small "Heh" whisking it's way out.

She indeed was a very cute significany lady when she was angry and in the zone. Her nose scrunched upward and that look in her dark circular eyes. From her small curved frame and thin arms, she was a sight to be hold, it was like watching a humming bird fly around.

Humming bird

She was his humming bird

What a significant soft beauty. Closing his eye he curled himself a smile as the image of her fluttering around was stored into his memory and softly he dozed off.


End file.
